Blue and Purple
by Rangerfan58
Summary: okay this is for a show called Blue Swat full summary is inside and profile explains how i choose to rate things and while i normally don't post two stories at once how they work means that it's for the best. i apologize for not catching a mistake until now, mistake is now fixed
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. It's going to be all in English since it will only have the characters in the show minus any characters I create for specific purposes. This is one of two what if scenario's as such it will be posted at the same time as the other story. For this story the what if scenario is, what if Sig actually died in episode 41, what if what Sho did hadn't brought Sig back? Oh and I will need help thinking of a better story title then just their armor colors_

Sumire quickly ran to get the doctor when she noticed that Sho's attempts simply weren't bringing Sig back. When the doctor's arrived they forced everyone out of the room which meant that the group simply had to wait for word from the doctor's

"What now?"

"For now, you and Sumire are to wait and hear from the doctor's Seiji, Sara and I have to fight the alien, it's what Sig would have wanted"

"Right"

Sho and Sara finish off the enemy and get back and find that Seiji and Sumire were still waiting outside the room Sig was in

"Still no word?"

"No, nothing"

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor finally came out and they knew from the facial expression that they probably didn't want to hear what the doctor had to say

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save your friend"

"We understand...doctor, how soon can you release his body to us?"

"Tomorrow, I can release his body to you tomorrow"

"Understood, can we...can we say our final goodbye's in private?"

"Yes, that we can allow"

The four enter Sig's hospital room and notice he was no longer attached to any medical equipment seeing as how it was no longer needed

"It's like he's simply asleep and will wake up at any moment"

"Yeah"

"Guys, what's going to happen to Zaji?"

"For now he stays where he is, we need to defeat Jisp once and for all first before we wake him up"

"Right"

The next day the group is given Sig's body and they decide to cremate him and then take his ashes to the ocean

"Sig, we will finish Jisp and find a way to save him, once that's done we'll adopt him, we promise"

Sara pours Sig's ashes out which scatters into the ocean


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what do we do?"

"We finish the fight with Space Mafia, Sig would have done the same in our place and in a way we owe it to him to finish the fight that we started"

"You have a point"

"But we also need time to mourn"

"We'll figure it out Sumire, I promise"

The next day Sumire and Sara both went to the hospital to talk to a doctor about making sure that they couldn't have any children until further notice. The reason they did that, at separate times, was because they knew that there was a chance that with the group getting closer together the two would develop feelings for Sho and Seiji which could potentially lead to children. Back when Blue Research had been destroyed the group had actually had a serious talk one night about what they would do if Sara and Sumire ever developed feelings for another member of the group besides friendship and things developed into parenthood while in hiding. Everyone had agreed that they didn't want to raise a child with not only a constant risk of losing both parents but also the constant fear and worry if the enemy would discover them and exploit any children they might have. As such the group made an agreement to keep their feelings to themselves and do their best to not develop any further feelings then friendship, however with the death of Sig, Sara and Sumire both knew that the agreement might be broken through a period of deep mourning and as such took measures to make sure an accidental pregnancy didn't happen, but they also made sure it would only be temporary because if marriage _did_ happen then they wanted to have kids one day when things were safe and peaceful once more

"Sara, Sumire, are you two okay?"

"I'm fine at least, don't know about Sumire, just needed to talk to the doctor about something was all"

"Same here, and don't worry the doctor I used is very discreet, add in the fact that I used a disguise and hopefully no one recognized me"

"You're not the one in the newspaper Sumire"

"I was also careful Sho, I know the risks of being recognized as much as you do"

"We need to do shopping today"

"Sumire and I can do that"

"Okay Seiji, just let us know if there's trouble while you're out"

"Will do"

The group gets into a new routine and a month after the loss of Sig a change was about to happen that wasn't expected. The group during that month had done research on what it would take to adopt Zaji once they finished the Space Mafia and could safely wake him up and soon realized that they were about to do something that would make adoption a lot easier, because during that time Sho, Sara, Seiji and Sumire had realized they all had feelings for each other, feelings they had repressed due to the agreement. But now that Sig was gone and the fact that they were realizing that the battle could potentially take years they decided that hiding their feelings was no longer an option. As such a month after Sig was lost and the battle slightly intensified, in a secret location a discreet, secret but still legal double wedding happened with all four of them wishing Sig had been there as witness. Sho married Sara and Seiji married Sumire with the four having agreed that once the final battle was over and they found a way to safely wake up Zaji and help him however was needed Sho and Sara would be the ones to adopt Zaji and give him a new home, though they would never and could never replace Zaji's real parents they would do their best to raise him and tell Zaji stories about Sig until Zaji left the home to find is own place in the world. Once the ceremony was over the group went back to their hiding place to have a very serious discussion about what else would happen

"Sara I know that you might want children now but..."

"Don't worry, remember when I talked to the doctor a month ago?"

"Yes"

"I was talking to the doctor about how I could avoid pregnancy for the moment, when he asked why I mentioned that I was seeing someone but felt I wasn't ready for children immediately if we got married. As such he did a quick and temporary procedure saying that when I felt ready to have kids to see him and he can reverse the process just as quickly and easily"

"I did the same actually, as such we don't have to worry about raising kids with the risk of losing both parents at the same time, we don't have to raise them in fear of what could happen if they are ever followed home"

"That's good to hear, so there's no risk of children right now?"

"None, and Sho, I think Zaji should be involved in the process of adding kids to our family once the fight is over and he gets used to living with us"

"You have a point, he should be involved, especially considering everything he's been through"

"Zaji will need us desperately at first, thus the reason he should be part of the decision making in regards to expanding our family. Seiji, Sumire I was wondering if you would do the honor of being honorary aunt and uncle to not only Zaji but any children we have of our own"

"Only if you do the same for us when the time comes"

"We'd be honored, as it is I get the feeling we're going to only become an even more tight nit group that will see each other quite often once we are safe and free once more"

"For now I'll be looking for ways to safely wake Zaji up and deal with the issues we'll have because of Jisp in case we decide to wake him up before Space Mafia is defeated"

"And though we've done research on what it will take to adopt Zaji maybe we should start at least looking for a permanent home to live in after the battle is over"

"Agreed, maybe look at several places since we don't know when our fight with Space Mafia will end"

"I will do some shopping today, it's needed"

"Sumire, I'll go with, you know full well it's too dangerous to go by yourself"

"True enough"

The group eventually finishes their day and gathers for dinner when they see an illusion that had popped up on occasion since Sig's death. Due to his sudden loss and inability to say goodbye, ever since then on occasion the entire group sometimes sees Sig sitting and eating at the table where they eat their meals, but they ignore the illusion knowing him being there wasn't possible, as such they simply discussed what they were going to do the next day and decided to do an active patrol

"See you guys tomorrow"

"Right"

The four go to sleep on the new beds they had set up after they had gotten married and that night simply laid in each other's arms and fell asleep because they all needed that, but during the night they had a nightmare and realized that it was one of _those_ nights, something that had happened for a solid two weeks after Sig's death. As such they brought the beds together and simply laid out in a group being friends and husbands and wives all at the same time. The next day Sho and Sara went out for patrol while Seiji and Sumire started working together to finally wake Zaji up

"Hey Seiji what if we try..."

"That won't work, let's try..."

"Nope that won't work either, maybe this..."

"Nope, we know that we might have to wait until Jisp is taken care of but just in case how about..."

"No that won't work either"

Sumire and Seiji put the project on hold and alert Sho and Sara to the fact that there was trouble which was easily taken care of by the two of them, but when they saw Gold Platinum despite not being needed they knew something was going on


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong Gold Platinum?"

"I was coming to ask you guys that, I sensed a shift in dynamics recently and was wondering why...where's Sig?"

"Sig...Sig died a little over a month ago, we decided to finish his fight with Space Mafia for him, and we also decided that Sara and I will adopt Zaji when it's safe to wake him up, give him a place to stay and tell stories about Sig to him. We will never try and take the place of his parents, but we can take care of him in their place, making sure he has a safe place to stay and finish his education before going out into the world"

"Let me know when it is safe and I will undo what I have done to preserve his body"

"Thank you Gold Platinum, we'll call if we need you"

Gold Platinum leaves for the moment and then the group receives a surprising visitor. Way back when everything began for Blue Swat there was an officer who was supposed to be a liaison between the regular police force and the Blue Swat team, however the Blue Swat building was blown up after their boss was invaded and Sho, Sara and Sig became the main culprits. But the officer who was supposed to be the liaison didn't believe the news reports for a moment and had ever since then tried their best to discover the truth, while also looking for Sho, Sara and Sig to let them know they had an ally in the police force. It had taken him time but he finally got the proof he had needed and then started looking for the three of them to let them know at least one police officer knew the truth, he also knew about Seiji and Sumire and how they were allies, the problem was he didn't know Sig had been killed a month earlier because he lost track of them the day before the incident as it was known to the team. There was also the fact that the Blue Swat group basically kept a low profile since Sig's death, only going out to get necessary supplies and to fight the Space Mafia. As such all of that combined with the fact that the officer was doing his best to keep them safe and not reveal their location meant he didn't know where they were at the moment since he wasn't sure if they had moved from the warehouse they had moved into after Blue Research blew up (he had found them there first but had kept away knowing that they were safe and making a living) or not. When he finally relocated them after the month had passed he decided it was finally time to reveal their hidden ally

"Who are you?"

"Sho, Sara, were you ever told about a liaison being chosen between the police and Blue Swat team?"

"Wait...I think I actually do remember that"

"I was supposed to be that liaison, but then..."

"Then the incident happened and we became wanted fugitives"

"Yes, but through painstaking research I discovered the truth, and figured out where you were hiding and have done everything in my power to keep the five of you safe, which includes making sure that Seiji and Sumire were never declared fugitives. I couldn't stop you, Sho and Sig from becoming fugitives but I _could_ protect your new allies and friends. Speaking of which where's Sig?"

"Sig died over a month ago due to an enemy"

"I see, you guys are finishing the fight for him aren't you?"

"Yes, and if you are going to continue helping us from the shadows you would be better off knowing the enemy and the fight"

With that Sho, Sara, Sumire, and Seiji all told the officer the story behind Blue Swat, however they did _not_ reveal the truth about Sig because all of them didn't feel right revealing something like that without him there to give permission. They also didn't talk about Zaji though they knew he would be revealed to the officer at some point, but they also didn't want to overwhelm their new ally in the first day so they decided if he discovers their research or had been with them long enough they would talk about Zaji to the officer

"I think I understand now, and only you guys have the weapons to defeat the enemy correct?"

"Yes"

"Can I have a spare weapon so as to be able to help when it comes time?"

"That we don't know yet"

"Fine, can I visit where Sig was laid to rest then?"

"We cremated him and spread his ashes in the ocean, and of course you know there's no marker for him due to the danger right now"

"Can I visit where you spread his ashes then?"

"That we can do"

Sho and Sara take the officer to where they spread Sig's ashes and after a moment of reflection the officer left to do his job and Sho and Sara went back to their hiding place with a means of contacting each other now. When they got back they saw Sumire and Seiji waiting for them like expected

"Sho, Sara, do you trust him?"

"Not really, we know he's telling the truth about the liaison position, and if he's kept track of us as long as he's claimed and hasn't revealed anything then that means he is at least protecting us. But other than that we have no reason to trust him, we don't know his skills in combat and quite frankly he's never faced what we have. That plus the fact we can't verify how long he's been keeping an eye on us means that there is very little reason to actually trust him, and I suspect he knows that too"

"Does he know about..."

"No, he only thinks we're all friends and teammates, he has no clue that we're all married to each other"

"Maybe if we learn to trust him more he can find out"

"Maybe, but he is _never_ finding out about the children agreement we made back when we were forced into hiding. And of course there's a chance he'll find out about Zaji if we ever trust him enough but there is going to have to be ironclad trust for that to happen"

"Right, however he is also never going to find out the truth about Sig"

"Yeah that's never happening either, we agreed on that with our eyes when he asked if there was anything else he should know about the team, even if one of the members was now gone"

Over the next several months the officer slowly but surely gained the trust of the group to the point where they felt comfortable giving him one of their weapons. A year after Sig died they revealed Zaji to the officer as a major test and then he passed the ultimate test without ever needing to take it, he almost died to save Sumire one day and with that they fully opened up to the officer about things they hadn't revealed before, things like why there weren't any children and what actually happened to Zaji and how he was Sig's son. They knew they wouldn't reveal anything about Sig to the officer but things that might affect him in the future the officer was told about

"Wow you guys are really going to take care of Zaji when you can?"

"Yes, but first we need to defeat Jisp and failing that find a way to keep Zaji from being invaded again and undoing any damage already done"

"Think I could help?"

"How so?"

"I became interested in forensic science while looking after you guys from the shadows, I think I might be able to help with the knowledge I have learned. Now then no one is suspicious about _why_ I am interested in forensic science due to a few incidents that happened during the same time Blue Swat was destroyed and Blue Research took it's place"

"What about after Blue Research was blown up?"

"By that point I was already starting to learn so continuing lessons wasn't that suspicious at all"

"Okay, you can try and help Seiji and Sumire then"

"Works for me, now then did you guys take any video of your double wedding for any kids you might have one day?"

"Yes we did actually, because we hope one day that we can live out in the open without fear, without having to wonder is this the day the enemy will find us and kill us"

"Can I watch it?"

"Sure, we'll give you some alone time so that you can see it in private"

"Thanks"

Several hours later the entire group was doing target practice because while Sho and Sara were the main fighters when the officer wasn't around Seiji and Sumire were expected to be able to handle a weapon now after an incident shortly after the officer started gaining their trust


	4. Chapter 4

"So explain things to me again one more time, the four of you got married _after_ having already agreed not to?"

"Yeah, back when Blue Research was destroyed we realized that there was a chance that Sumire and I could get close to our other comrades which at the time risked having kids. We all agreed early on to keep those feelings to ourselves for that very reason, so that we didn't have kids while in hiding. Once Sig died Sumire and I knew that feelings might come out due to getting closer with Sig's death and that's exactly what happened and after a month we decided to have a discreet, secret but still legal wedding, at first it would have been me and Sho getting married and then at a later date Seiji and Sumire but we realized that while it would give us a special day to ourselves it would also increase the risk of being discovered by a lot so we ultimately decided on a double wedding"

"But before that happened you two made sure you could never have kids?"

"Only until we finish the fight with the Space Mafia, what was done to us was only temporary, we explained to the doctor that we saw that we weren't ready for children at the moment but that we might be in the future"

"Okay I think I get it now. You guys knew that feelings might develop having to hide together with the five of you in close quarters, when Sig died you for realized that feelings might come to the surface to help cope with the loss of a friend. As such Sara and Sumire made sure that they couldn't have kids while you guys are in hiding before you got married. Once the fight is over Sho and Sara will adopt Zaji and care for him in the place of Sig and he will be part of any decisions regarding children while Seiji and Sumire can just immediately have kids when they want after the fight is over"

"That's the basic summary"

"And when will you guys wake up Zaji?"

"Once we can keep him from being controlled by Jisp again and can heal any damage that has been done to him with his body under alien control"

"And that's what Seiji, Sumire and I are researching whenever I can give a hand correct?"

"Correct, by the way how are you with your fellow officers?"

"They still don't suspect a thing"

"That's good to hear, but you probably need to get going now to maintain cover"

"You have a point"

The officer leaves and the four of them simply decide to relax for a day due to being alert for a very long time. Something they had occasionally done even before the loss of Sig due actually to his insistence. While they were relaxing due to everything that had been discussed they saw the illusion of Sig and simply paid no attention to the illusion. They soon entered a new pattern where the secret ally helped more often and they got more fights in, but they still couldn't wake Zaji or finish Jisp two years after Sig's death

"Sho, Sara there might be a fight going on that you need to deal with"

"Right"

The two leave with Sumire and Seiji providing them combat information at need


End file.
